


ChronoDaddy

by Skindoodles



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ChronoDaddy, ChronoTroy - Freeform, Other, Twitch - Freeform, Voice, XReader, daddy - Freeform, just a LITTLE hornE, smooth, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skindoodles/pseuds/Skindoodles
Summary: In honor of troy coming back to strem you get a little chrono.   As a treat.Y/N with Troy’s dulcet tones in your ear
Relationships: ChronoTroyxReader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is a direct result of mental illness

You look at the door, excited, but with just enough anxiousness to make your foot tap-tap-tap. Troy almost never invited you to His place, whether its a bar, a park, (or sometimes even a hotel room(:). You always met up.   
Here goes, you take a deep breath, swallow the pit of fear in your throat, and lift your hand to knock at the door.  
The raps echo through the hallway.   
“Why isn’t he answering...” you think to yourself nervously. Your hands have started wringing themselves together. A sound to your right makes you look over. Oh, just a neighbor taking out the trash... they give you a friendly nod as they pass.  
You check your phone, hoping for some kind of communication.  
A sigh escapes your chest, well, the least you can do is go sit in your car. It’s beginning to look a little strange, standing in a hallway of the complex for an inordinate amount of minutes, besides, your legs were getting tired.  
Right as you turn to leave you see someone down the hallway.  
“Wait! I’m sorry for leaving you! I had to run an errand!” You’d recognize that voice anywhere. Troy!  
He walks calmly toward you, you walk a little less calmly towards him.   
“Hey Troy” you say when you two meet in the middle  
“Hey sweetie” he says in his calm voice. You’re blushing a little, but he knows he’s got that effect on you.  
You’re still walking towards his apartment, a slow-kind of walk you savour. Troy shifts the bag from his left to his right hand so he can grab yours.  
“So what kind of errand were you running?” You ask him.  
“Just grabbing a little something-something to go with dinner.” He said, holding up a bottle.  
“Champagne?” You ask “how sweet of you”  
“Well a little treat for my sweetheart can never go wrong” Troy said with a peck on your cheek. He held the door open and you step inside, his apartment was cozy, with a clean smell, but also something else. Italian? Maybe Greek? Whatever it was smelled Delicious. You couldn’t wai t to dig in.


	2. A little troy as a treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your meal with troy goes nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi troy if you ever see this (hope you wont tho lmao)(sorry to your wife)

Troy looked at you across the table, his eyes shone in the candlelight. He reaches out to grab your hand, “how’s dinner sweetheart?” Troy asks, giving your fingers a squeeze.  
“It’s delicious! I never knew you could cook.” You say with a smile.   
“Well you learn something new everyday”  
He stares deeply into your eyes, leans forward, and puts a soft kiss on your lips. You feel your breath catch in your throat. Troy pulls back, looking for confirmation. In response you meet him in another kiss, slightly deeper, with words you only tell each other with your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short because i only write as much as i can in one sitting then hit post


End file.
